Tarian
by Adakie
Summary: Gene and Jim are just trying to live their lives, but when a mysterious plague spreads through their new home the two may be pulled apart forever (AU, sequel to Boutou Hoshi) FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Beginings

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Notes; This is the long awaited sequel to Boutou Hoshi. Tada! ^-^ Okay, I'm really trying to get to work on this now that school's out (yay!). Any suggestions would be helpful, it took me forever just to get this prologue done. Ehh, I'm kind of going against Bishonen no Miko's advice in writing this . . . is this all a big mistake? Please tell me what you think! REMEMBER; Gene and Jim are living in Coriga at this time, not Centinel III. 

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Tarian Ch.1: Beginnings

By; Adakie

Prologue:

In the year 156 of the Toward Stars calendar, a mysterious illness known as the Tarian virus appeared in many of the outer planets. It was most noticeable in Aoulie, Shokou, Machitah II, Buruken, and Coriga. It wiped out over half of the population of those planets, sending its victims to a painful death. Those who were unaffected became paranoid, wishing to distance themselves from those who were "tainted". They locked the sick away like prisoners, holding them in large groups and simply waiting for them all to die. It was impossible for anyone with the Tarian to hide. They were effected by high fevers, difficulty breathing, and extreme fatigue. The most prominent feature of this illness, however, is a hardening of the veins in the wrists, hands, and lower arms. The Tarian has come to be known as the Plague Virus.

~*~

"Hey there gorgeous, how about I buy you a drink?"

"Gene! Stop it!"

"Oh come on, girls love it when guys do this kinda thing."

"But we're not here so you can meat girls."

"Oh come on, live a little! Hey there baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The relative peace of the crowded bar was suddenly broken by a loud slap and the sound angry click of high heals as a blond woman stormed out through the door. A tall, red-haired eighteen year old by the name of Gene Starwind reclaimed his chair at a nearby table, one hand holding his reddened cheek. 

"Itaiii." [1]

The normal muted chatter of the bar scene started again and a young blond boy sitting at the teenagers table leaned in closer.

"Well, I tried to warn you."

"Jim, shut up."

"Humph, anyway, shouldn't you be looking for a job?"

Pain and rejection forgotten, Gene plastered a cocky smile on his face.

"You're the one that's always worried about getting a job."

"Ya, only because you don't seem to care if we starve or not!"

"I never said you had to come with me kid, I could have left you back at the Shougai launch station."

"But you didn't."

Gene smiled slightly, taken back into his memories for a moment. The two hadn't been partners long, but in those short months that they had been living and working together they had developed a strong friendship and loyalty. Before his trip through memory lane could go any further, a sudden commotion grabbed his attention. 

"Oh my g*d, it's one of them! He's got it!"

A woman, the one responsible for the scream, stood a few feet away from a table, pointing a shaking finger towards an older man. Even from where they sat, Gene could see the absolute terror in her eyes. The man was sitting at the table, his face turned down and his arms resting on the wooden surface. The sleeves were turned up just a little bit, showing a pattern of blue streaking along the wrists. 

"It's a plague carrier!"

"How'd one of _them_ get in here?!"

"Turn it in!"

"Don't let it escape or this thing will just keep spreading!"

A few members of the crowd closed in, grabbing the man and hoisting him up from his seat. Gene stared in shock at the events. He had heard about what was going on with the plague victims, but he had never seen it for himself. The man raided his head, dark brown eyes shimmering with an unnatural brightness. And then they were gone.

"Oh G*d," Jim whispered. Gene nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"That guy's as good as dead."

~Owarii~

'Kay, this part's done. What did you think? Any suggestions? Wana tell me that I suck and should just give up on writing all together? Anything?? Please be a responsible reader and review! ^-^

[1] - Itai is ouch in Japanese. ^-^


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; Okay, here's part 2! Thanks very much for all your wonderful reviews! ^-^ Anyway, I thought I should explain something first: THIS WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOUTOU HOSHI! This takes place only about three months after that one with means it's two years before the beginning of the series. Right, anyway, I'm always ready for new reviews and suggestions, so please review! ^-^

Tarian Ch.2: Discoveries

By; Adakie

Gene Starwind was getting worried.

The people from Coriga had seemed fairly nice at first. They were a bit edgy towards newcomers, but that was all. Now, however, they were becoming obsessive. Crusaders went around trying to find all the plague victims, rallying in large groups and locking away any they found. He could only imagine what happened to the victims after that but one thing was certain; they were never seen again. 

Rumors had been spreading that they were put in big jail cells filled with the dead and dying. Men and women, young and old, everyone effected was taken in. Gene was seriously thinking about leaving before anything more serious happened. 

He walked along the street slowly. Jim had been so insistent that he'd finally gone out looking for work. He knew very well that all the jobs were gone, but Jim wouldn't believe it. 

"There has to be something," he'd say, "just go look!"

And so Gene went, walking from office to office with no luck. He looked at his watch. 

"It's getting kinda late. I guess I'd better get back or Jim'll really be worried."

It was an odd thing for Gene to have someone that would worry about him. He'd been on his own for so long that he'd really forgotten what it felt like to have that. It was part of the reason he had put up with Jim as much as he did. With the addition of his new partner came something very alien to Gene; order and discipline. He was no longer able to sleep till noon, drink beer for dinner, or slack off for weeks at a time until the need for food drove him to find work. 'For a kid,' Gene had observed many times, 'he's just too mature.'

However, he had found something more in the boy. Jim had brought him companionship, help with jobs, and something else that was totally unexplainable. Gene felt something for him that he'd never had with anyone else. He'd found a friend, and a brother. He turned and headed for home.

~*~

Gene slid the key card through and pushed the handle down, pushing the door so it swung open. He strode in, kicking the door back with his foot until it clicked shut, and unfastened his cape. Throwing the yellow fabric and shoulder guards onto the couch, he looked around for his partner.

"Hey Jim, I'm home!"

A soft voice answered him, muffled through a closed door. "Hi Aniki."

Gene couldn't help himself, he smiled. The title had become a sort of nickname for the older boy. "What's for dinner?"

"First thing's first Aniki, did you find a job?"

"Well you see . . ."

"Gene!"

"Hey I tried okay! Anyway, what are we having?"

"I don't know, whatever's in the fridge."

He sighed and trudged towards the kitchen. Rooting through the meager contents of the refrigerator he finely decided on a leftover half of a sandwich. Grabbing a beer, he headed back to the main room of their apartment. Jim was still in his room, hidden by the closed door and probably working away on the small lap top he'd found for him. The kid was amazing with technology, something Gene had quickly discovered by the way he'd fixed up the outdated technology. 'Well,' he thought, 'I might as well be nice.'

"Hey Jim, you want something to eat?"

"What? Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you're sure. Hey, there's a movie coming on TV, Mission Impossible Six I think. You wanna watch?"

"Um, n-no thanks."

The soft, stuttering tone of the boy's voice drew Gene's attention. "You okay?"

"Ya . . . ya, I just . . don't feel good that's all. I think I've got a cold."

"If you're sure," Gene said between bites. He plastered a cocky, lopsided grin on his face. "Just don't catch the plague on me kid, or I'll have to lock you up."

He didn't get the chance to laugh at his joke because at that moment the door clicked open. Jim stood there, face flushed slightly and hair damp with sweat. One gloved hand was fidgeting with his sleeve. He looked up with a nervous glance, eyes bright as if he had been crying.

"A-Aniki . . . please . . don't turn me in."

Gene froze. The sandwich dropped from his hands, forgotten. He simply stared at the boy before him, or rather at his wrist. With the sleeve pushed up slightly he could see the strong blue pattern just beneath the flesh.

"Oh my G*d . . ."

~Owarii~

Well, another part done. ^-^V Now I'm gonna go on vacation for the weekend, so I'll be back to check reviews and e-mail and such later. I'll try and get the next part out soon _IF_ you guys review and say you want it. Okay, well, I hope you liked it and please be a responsible reader and review! Ja ne! ^-^


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; *appears from nowhere wearing dirty jeans and a tank-top with her signature braid very bedraggled and bandages across her hands* Ohayo! I'm back!! I've been kayaking in Reliance TN for the past weekend, but now I can get back to writing! ^-^ Thanks very much for the reviews, there what keep me going in times like this when all I want to do is curl up in bed and not wake up again for a month. So anyway, I guess you guys kinda like this story. ^-^ Great, then I'll keep it up for a while longer [How long will I actually keep going with this story? Will I finish? Only reviews will tell.] But for now, to work! *limps off to the computer where her muse and cat are waiting*

Tarian Ch.3: Decisions

By; Adakie

"Oh my G*d . . ."

Gene was dumb-struck. He couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't comprehend how quickly his entire life could be turned around again just because of one person. He didn't know what to do. He knew in his mind that it was best to just tell the people and let them take him to where the others were, but he couldn't seem to tell his heart that. 

'Jim is going to die, that's all there is to it. Weather it's here or in those cells . . . no! There's still a chance, there's got to be! There's always a chance!! But what if I get this too? Then we'll both be turned in, and there'll be no chance for either of us to survive . . . oh G*d what do I do? Turn him in . . or . . . G*d this is so familiar. Why? Why do I have to go through this!? Why do I have to make the same decisions all over again?! Turn him in . . or don't turn him in. Turn him in . . or . . . keep him here . . . and make him suffer. It wouldn't be fair . . to either of us. But I just . . . I just . . . can't. I made the right decision before, I'm sure of it, so I'm not going to make the wrong one now. I'm not going to give up.'

"Jim . . ."

"Aniki p-please . . . don't make me leave. I-I just don't want to g-go. I-I . ."

"Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I'm not like those b*st*rds, I'd never do something like _that_."

Slowly, Gene stood and walked towards his partner. Jim backed away slightly, making the older teen's heart cringe. 'Is he really scared of me?' Only a few steps away now, he held out his arms. 'I'll just let him make the decision this time. If he wants me to help him or not . . . it's all up to him now.'

Thoughts flashed through his mind in a kaleidoscope of sight and sound. He found himself lingering on that night in the bar and on the man they'd taken away. It seemed so long ago now, thought he knew it had only been a few days. 'Was that it? Was that where he caught this? Or maybe earlier? How long has he been like this? How long?'

He remembered all too well how distant Jim had been as of late. He'd started hiding away in his room and wouldn't come out for anything. Gene had almost gotten use to talking to him through the old wooden door. He racked his brain trying to remember the last time he'd seen his young partner eat anything. He couldn't, but then that really didn't prove much. 'I was gone a lot, and Jim probably just got something while I was away . . . right?' But he couldn't convince himself. In the past few months they'd been together he had discovered many of the boys habits. The one that stuck with him the most, however, was the fact that he rarely ate when not told to. Almost as if he forgot that there was enough food for both of them . . . well there was normally anyway. 

Finely, after what seemed like an eternity, Jim began to inch forward. Step after small step he closed the distance between them and stumbled into Gene's waiting arms. He was whimpering softly and rubbing at his eyes to try and hide the tears softly falling down his cheeks. 

Gene knelt down on the dirty wood floor, pulling the boy into his lap and holding him tightly. The whole situation was getting to be a little too much for him, so he decided to do what his father had always done whenever he was hurt or sick or just couldn't deal with the world anymore. With one arm around the thin waist and the other hand stroking damp blond hair, he slowly began to rock back and forth. 

Jim was sobbing now, burying his face against Gene's shirt and clinging to the older teen as if he were a lifeline. Gene could feel the heat of fever radiating in waves off of the small body in his arms. Tears beginning to sting his own eyes, but would not let them fall. He just kept rocking. Time stretched onward, both of them silent and unable to find the words that weren't needed. Finely, Jim drifted off into a deep sleep, leaving Gene alone with his thoughts once more. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minuets, he broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"Whatever happens Jim, even though I know that I'll . . catch this thing too . . I won't give up. Weather I live or die . . . I won't let them take you."

~Owarii~

Hey what do you know, I'm done w/ this part. Sad, ne? Well, I guess I'll go ahead and tell you a few things you might want to know (or not) about this story.

1) Inspiration - Well, you see, I'm cursed w/ very light skin and it's really easy to see my arteries in my wrist, hands, fingers, and even my lower arms. They show up as these blue lines, sometimes really strong and sometimes faded out. It's the same with my mom, so I think it's genetic. I guess that's where the basis idea for the Tarian virus came from. That and it just sucks to be sick. ^-^

2) You're not going to kill Jim . . . right? - Well, I don't know. This _is_ AU (alternate universe) and I _could_ kill him if I wanted to . . . but I might not. Only if it fits with the story will I do that. I can assure you of one thing though; this is drama/horror so someone's gona die. Sorry. ^^

3) Why is this Horror? - Well, it's not that "I see dead people", maniac slashers, deformed killers, the living dead, demons stalking you in your dreams sort of horror. It's more of an Edward Scissorshands kind. You know, where the "normal" people are the real monsters and it's also a drama. I love those, there cool.

4) Is Riakie coming into this one? - Gee, I don't know. She's the person we all love to hate, so she might . . . just keep a look out for her. ^-^

Till next time, Ja ne! (please be a responsible reader and review)

P.S. for Dragon Trainer - Hi! ^-^ You train Dratini? Cool, I train Evee (just read Bishonen no Miko's A Doom Worse Than Death and you'll see *actually that ch. isn't up yet, but there are two Evee on my team ^^*)


	4. Doubt

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; Ohayo mina-san. A-a slack in reviews. *tear* Oh man, not this! Don't take away my writing drive! Whaaa! Okay, I know I sound like a snively little baby, but come on! The only thing that keeps my OS muse awake is reviews, and now I can't wake her up! She's just lying on the computer snoring. I have to get my other muses back from vacation and other assignments just to do this ch.! Uhg, I hate having RRD (Review Ratio Depression - a common condition where an authors writing drive is completely linked to reviews). Just please help me save my precious sanity and review! T_T

IMPORTANT - this ch. is a perspective switch. From now on, some of the chapters will be in Jim's POV and others will be Gene's as usual.

But first . . . let's introduce the Muses!;

muse of angst and hurt/comfort - Pren (dark gray male wolf w/ blue eyes)

muse of cussing and all things violent - Raz (silver female wolf w/ gold eyes)

muse of humor/Digimon/fantasy - Gomamon (a male Gomamon -unused here)

muse of yaoi - Golamon (female Gomamon *white/blue/green* -unused here)

muse of torture and all things medical - Nanashi (white hair, female senshi)

muse of FY/the futago/kids - Subi (blue eyed male Eevee w/ blue headband)

and finely, the sleeping muse of OLS and all things epic - Chibiko (chibi female silver kitsune -unused here)

Tarian Ch.4: Doubt

By; Adakie

As Gene kneeled there in front of him, Jim could only stare. The air around him seemed thick and it was hard to breath. This just wasn't Gene. It couldn't be, his partner was never like this. He was strong, confident, and irresponsible, but never _ever_ like this. 

He'd been dealing with this whole thing all right on his own. 'Sure my head hurts like h*ll and it's a little hard to see and it's always a hard to breath, that doesn't matter. I can handle it . . . right? I don't need any help from anyone.' But he was really getting scared.

It was all thanks to that man they'd seen in the bar. Jim knew he hadn't caught the Tarian there, if only because he'd been running a fever for a few days before that. No, this had sparked a new problem that he was having a lot of trouble dealing with. He never really watched the news or read the paper like Gene did, so he hadn't known what they do to people who have the Taurian. He hadn't understood what it meant to catch this.

The marks on his arms had appeared about two days after. He'd been trying to hide it, and if it wasn't for the paranoia that had forced him to say something he still would be. In this place it was like the mark of the devil. He didn't want to be locked away somewhere and forgotten about. He didn't want to die.

He looked up into warm dark blue eyes. There was a soft light shining through those orbs that he'd not seen since that time in the train station months ago. It captured him, held him in place and would not let him retreat back to the safety and solitude of his room. He'd been alone so long, even now he felt he was still alone. The only difference was that this time, it was on purpose. Even though he longed for the company and companionship of his new partner, something in him wouldn't accept it. And right now that part of him was surging. He just wanted to run into the closet, lock the door, and curl up in the shadows until all this sh*t went away . . . but those eyes wouldn't let him.

Jim felt the tears beginning to sting at his eyes, but forced them back. He knew in his mind that Gene wouldn't turn him in. After all, his Aniki wasn't the type to do that. However, that other part of him was scared. It was scared of being turned in, scared of being left alone, scared of being betrayed. He'd had such bad luck with families before that he was starting to lose his ability to trust, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

'Maybe I'm just trusting him too much. I mean, how much do I really know about him. This could all just be some trick. He's going to tell them about me, isn't he. Oh G*d why!? Why does all this sh*t happen to me!?'

He looked into Gene's eyes again. Something in those eyes, in the light they shone, called to him. It drew him in and made him forget all his fear. 'He's my Aniki, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. At least I hope not.' Slowly, he steeped forward. Step after step, inch after inch, he made his way toward the only person he felt he could trust even the slightest bit in this G*d forsaken place. 

Falling to his knees, he buried his face against Gene's chest. 'This is all I have left, isn't it? The only person who gives a d*mn weather I live or die. I've got to trust him, I've just got to. There's no one else and no other way. I will trust.' He couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears started pouring down his face. He was dimly aware of being rocked back and forth. The slow, steady motion reminded him of something from long ago, but none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was this moment, the here and now. Finely relaxed for the first time in days, he let himself drift off towards sleep. He thought he heard Gene say something in a soft voice but he couldn't quite make out the words. He was too tired to drag himself back to full awareness, but he tried to answer anyway. It came out as a breathless whisper.

"Aniki."

~Owarii~

Feh, it's short. Well, how did the team do w/ out Chibiko? Good? Bad? Anyway, I think I'll just go do the BSLC thing. Till next time, Ja ne! (please be a responsible reader and review) *stands near the closest wall and bangs her head repeatedly against it.* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* . . . 

Pren: Do you think we should stop her?

Gomamon: Nah, not now.

Golamon: Why, won't she hurt herself and not be able to write for a while?

Raz: It doesn't matter, she's leaving for a week in Missouri tomorrow and this is the last thing she's going to be able to get on the net in time.

Subi: Eevee. [ohh.]

Nanashi: . . . 

Chibiko: *snore*

Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* Why me? *whap* . . . . 


	5. The Breaking Point

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; Guess what, I'm still alive!! ^-^ Amazing huh? I've been extremely busy with everything but finely got home long enough to write some. And guess what I found: 48 reviews! For 4 chapters! I'd been getting an average of 11 reviews per chapter before my big slump, but now the wonderful results during my long absence has done the unthinkable: CHIBIKO WOKE UP! Yes, it's finely happened, and we've been able to team up with the other muses (they've taken an interest in this story) and write not only this ch. but also some other parts of the story which will be posted in later parts. Isn't that great? Anyway, please read and review. Thanks you guys, you're the best! ^_^

Tarian Ch.5: The Breaking Point

By; Adakie

Gene walked slowly down the dimly light streets, a somber expression on his face and an almost weary dragging in his steps. It had been four days since he'd found out about Jim and the physical and emotional strain of dealing with everything was really starting to get to him. His partner's physical state had been worse than expected and he had to practically force the boy to eat. 

Normally Gene only went out to the bar two or three times a week, but with everything that was going on he found himself at those round, wooden tables more and more often. He didn't let Jim come with him anymore. In all reality he didn't even let the younger boy out of the apartment. The now prominent blue streaks on his arms were too obvious and Gene was afraid that someone would see him and . . . he never let his train of thought go beyond that. 

However, his trips to the bar hadn't been completely relaxation. He'd started asking people about the Tarian victims, trying to find out what happened to them after they were taken. This night he'd finely gotten some results.

~*~*~*~

Gene had been looking at the man at the bar for a long time now. His dark hair and short cut beard made him seem surly and wild and the uneven slump of the shoulders and reddened eyes made it clear that he was more than a little drunk. Gene had been talking to people from the bar about the Tarian for the past few days with out any luck but decided to try it once more. He sat down beside the man, his beer still in his hand.

"Hey."

The man turned towards him, a bleary expression plastered to his face. "Hum? Oh, right, hi."

"So, who are you?"

"Me? Liake. Neo Liake. I'm uh . . a guard. Down at Rieshal."

Gene's eyes light up. Rieshal was an old prison on the other side of town, the very place the rumors he'd been hearing had talked about. 'I think I've just found my lead.' "Oh really? What do you guard?"

"Not much really. We ha-haven't had many pris'ners lately. Although . . ."

'Bingo.'

"Although, there are those people."

"People?"

"Ya," he said, his voice slurring a little more, "those people with the plague. A bunch of th-them are bein' held there. Good thing is we don' have to watch them much."

"Really?" Gene was painfully aware of the almost sarcastic tone to his voice but the man didn't seem to notice at all.

"Ya, ye see there's a good lock on the door and even if they did get out, well th'n the Shouke'd get'em."

Gene wracked his brain to try and think of what a Shouke was but couldn't. It was probably some obscure alien thing. 'Whatever it is, I don't think I'd want to see one in a dark alley.' The man continued.

"I think we sh'd just kill 'em all now. The're the reason this place's gettin t' be such h*ll. Good r'dens I say."

~*~*~*~

It had taken all his strength and will to keep him from attacking the man right then and there. However, he'd been able to keep his composure long enough to get out onto the street where he promptly took his anger out on a nearby trash can. Since then he'd been walking home, not really anxious to get where he was going. 

Jim, he thought, didn't seem to understand what he was doing. The boy didn't seem to realize what having this virus really meant. Gene was worried sick that someone would find out and come to take him away. The thought was on his mind twenty-four seven and the only thing that seemed to take the edge off the gnawing fear was alcohol. So that's what he resorted to.

As he came up to the apartment he saw something that shocked and truly scared him. The door was standing wide open and, leaning against the door frame, he saw a familiar, small figure.

"What were you doing?! I told you to stay inside, someone could have seen you! Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

He rushed up and practically shoved Jim inside, quickly shutting the door. 

"What's it to you, you're always out drinking anyway." Jim's voice was soft and strained and had been so for the past few days. His breathing was getting slowly worse and that fact above all others chilled Gene to the bone.

"I want you to be safe, okay!"

"Ya, sure, whatever."

Gene felt his anger flare again but shoved it down quickly. "I'm telling you the truth!!"

"No!" Jim said, his voice ringing louder with his own anger. "You're keeping me caged up in this place like an animal."

"Jim just stop it okay!" He was yelling now, his temper flaring with long pent up frustration.

"No I won't! It's my life so why can't I decide what to do with it?"

"Oh so now you're saying you'd rather be captured? You'd rather die? Just stop it Jim I'm tired and I don't want to have to deal with this now."

"Well maybe if you weren't drunk three fourths of the day you'd -"

A deafening sound ripped through the small apartment. Gene stood in shock. He hadn't even realized what he'd been doing until it was too late and now there was nothing he could do. He'd slapped Jim. The impact had been so hard that the skin had broken and small trails of blood were dripping onto the wooden floor. The red print of his hand was painfully visible and practically covered the entire left side of the boy's face. Gene had still had his shield gloves on. Wide, startled blue eyes stared at him.

"I . . . Jim, I didn't think . . . I mean, I just . . . I-I'm sorry."

His stammering apology got no answer. The blond simply turned and, stumbling slightly, walked into his room and shut the door.

~*~*~*~

The bar was quiet that evening, the normal crowd having long since vacated to their houses. At one of the few occupied tables, two shadowy figures whispered in the dim light. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So it's a child then. I hate this."

"I know but it has to be done. You don't want this thing to spread do you?"

"I . . ."

"Listen, I've got kids of my own, kids I don't want to die. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep them safe weather you agree or not."

"Y-you're right. I know it can't be helped, but I still don't like it."

"Okay, now that that's settled, we can get down to work. There are some others we have to pickup on the way, a couple from down by Nikoga Park."

"All right. We'll go tonight."

~Owarii~

Well, it was fairly short but not that bad. This was a hard chapter to write but I'm not quite sure why. In fact I added in the slap scene as a kind of after thought. It's going to play a big part in the story later though. So what does everyone think? Please be a responsible reader and review!!! ^-^


	6. Separation

  
  


"; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; Eeh, stupid FFN, sometimes I really hate those system errors. Grrrrrr. Perhaps I should sick my muses on them. Yes, yeees . . um, eh, sorry. Hehe . . . eeh, anyway! Well, I can't check my reviews but maybe that's a good thing considering I can't get too depressed about them if I can't see them. Hehehe. ^-^ 'Kay, well, I know that the last ch. was pretty hastily written and it probably wasn't very good and . . . ehh, I'm under a lot of stress. Dang. Anyway, I'll try and make this one better! (It's the big emotional crying scene, ooh! TISHUE ALLERT!! ^-^)

New Notes as of October; Wow, this took forever to write. Stupid school. Stupid play. Stupid Anime Weekend in Atlanta. Wait a minuet . . . WHAT AM I SAYING?! 

AWA was great, actually it was the best weekend of my life!! I cosplayed as Suboshi from Fushigi Yuugi (go to my author page for pictures, just click on my name at the story information at the top of this page ^______^) and a surprisingly large amount of people liked my costume. ^-^ A really good friend of mine had an amazing costume as Vash (Trigun), her dad was Genma Panda (Ranma 1/2), another friend was Shampoo (Ranma 1/2), and three other of my friends who came down for the day were Lena Inverse (Slayers), civilian Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon . . . 0.o), and Hokan version Miaka (Fushigi Yuugi, now that one was fun!! I didn't do anything to her, honest! 9.9).

I saw a girl there who was Amiboshi (Kaika version, REALLY nice costume) and the two of us managed to get into the big Costume Contest! That's what the picture is of. My friend who was Sailor Jupiter got in too, she was cool (I loved her umbrella). ^-^ It was a LOT of fun and I'm thinking of doing a Con report on my new webpage. 

All right, enough of this rambling. On to what you really came for; the fic! Please don't kill me for being so late with this!!

Tarian Ch.6: Separation

By; Adakie

A loud pounding at the door woke Gene from a dreamless sleep. Throwing on a shirt he stumbled out of his room. A quick stop at Jim's door told him that the unexpected visitor hadn't woken the boy. He was glad, he didn't think he could face his young partner at the moment. The pounding still persisted.

"All right all right! I'm coming! Hold your d*mn horses!"

He unlocked the door and pulled it open half way. Two men stared back at him with dark eyes. The one closest to him had clean cut dark hair and hard, gray eyes. The other man, standing back a little from the door, was completely opposite. He had sandy colored hair that was obviously overdue to be cut and light green eyes. Both of them seemed rather casual, but the odd look the second man was giving him made Gene uneasy. Gazing past them slightly he saw a large, dark gray van parked in the street.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Starwind?"

"Ya, that's me. What's the idea of barging in here in the middle of the night?"

"Simply a matter of business Mr. Starwind. I understand there is another person living in this apartment."

The warning bells went off in Gene's head. 'Oh no, no way, this can't be happening.' "Well I don't now where you heard that, but you're wrong. Actually -"

"Gene?"

He turned to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. 'Oh sh*t!' 

The first man stepped forward, shoving roughly past Gene. "What was that about our information being incorrect Mr. Starwind?" With one swift movement he grabbed Jim's wrist and pulled his arm behind him.

"Hey, what are you doin?! Let go of me you b*stard!!"

Gene started forward, fully intent on wrapping his hands around the mans neck, when he felt something grab him from behind. He found himself starring into the blond mans eyes. 

"Please, Mr. Starwind, don't."

"What do you mean 'don't'!! You have no right to do this, get out of here both of you!!"

The mans eyes seemed to bore into him. There was something about the man that Gene couldn't explain and it was starting to freak him out. "You have to trust me Mr. Starwind, I can't guarantee your safety otherwise . . . or his."

"What are you talking about?"

The man didn't answer, he simply let him go and walked quickly out the door. With a quick glance around, Gene understood what had happened. 'Sh*t!' He ran out the door, not bothering to close it. The gray eyed man had his hand over Jims mouth and was carrying him out to the back of the van. Jim, for his part, was thrashing wildly. The second man unlocked the back doors and pulled them open. Gene ran forward, but a shout made him stop.

"Aah! He bit me! You little b*stard!"

"Gene, help me! Gene!!"

He took off again on a dead sprint but fate seemed intent on keeping him away. The blond was there again, holding him back. However, this time, he decided he wasn't going to take it anymore. He shoved the man down.

"Jim!!"

But by that time he was too late. The doors were closed, both men were gone, and the van was starting to pull away. Another yell caught his attention, one he knew by heart.

"Aniki!!"

~*~*~*~

The doors slammed shut. Gene hadn't been able to get to him, and now they had him. Now it was all over. He hit the door but it had no effect what so ever.

"Aniki!!"

He lashed out again, pounding against the dull metal, tears streaking down his face. Cold hands pulled him away. There were other people there with him. He looked up and saw a tall man and a slightly shorter woman staring at him. They were filthy and their cloths were ragged. The sight of them was so familiar . . . but he couldn't think of that now. He wouldn't.

"What's happening? Where are they taking us?"

The two didn't speak, they just stared out a small window as the scenery rushed past them.

~Owarii~

I can check my reviews again! Yay! There's more than I expected in there. Aww, thank you guys!! You have no idea how much that means to me!!!!!!!! (sorry, I'm hyper off Almond Joys, hehehe) I'll try and update more often, really I will! 'Kay, well, back to the school grind I go. *grrrrr* ~!!Please be a responsible reader and review!!~

A Preview of Things to Come!; 

~ "Be glad child, be glad they didn't do to you what they did to him."

~ "See? You see?! I'm not one of you!! But now, because of this, I'm going to be!!"


	7. Prisoner

  
  


"; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishonen no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; All right!! Ch. 6 is out!! Now I can finely put up the part I worked on earlier! ^-^ I realize that this is getting really freaky and weird and I should probably explain things a little better, but the explanation is going to be in the next few chapters . . . I hope . . . starting with this one! 

Ooh, Halloween!! My favorite holiday. Okay, so I can't go out to random houses and get candy for simply knocking on a door anymore, but it's still my favorite. I love it, though I have no idea why. Hey, does anyone have a good costume this year? Maybe an anime cosplay? Okay, I'll shut up now. ^-^

Tarian Ch.7: Prisoner

By; Adakie

"No, you can't do this! Let me go!!"

The only answer to his plea was the snarl of a large creature chained to the wall near the cell door. It looked much like a large dog. The thing had large, muscular legs and an almost crocodile like tail swung lazily behind it. It was completely covered in dark black fur and its red, cat like eyes, occasionally blotted by a pair of third eyelids, followed his every move. However, as strange and intimidating as these made the animal, something else stood out more. Nearly ten sets of large teeth and claws glittered like razors in the dim light.

Jim was harshly thrown into the cell. He fell with a thud against the dirt covered concrete skidding a few feet before he finely stopped. He sat up carefully, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

The heavy door shut with a clang and the guards retreated leaving only the snarling creature behind to guard them. Hushed whispers reached his ears and he scanned the large, spacious room apprehensively. The place was nearly filled with people. There were all kinds there; men, women, children, the elderly, people from all walks of life with only one, terrible thing in common. In a corner of the room, one that the other inhabitants were obviously avoiding, was a pile of bodies. 

The people that had been brought in with him had disappeared into the crowd, but another person decided to step forward. It was a man with dark hair and brown, piercing eyes. You could tell by the way he carried himself that he had some sort of power here. 

"What was that?"

Jim was confused to say the least. "H-huh?"

"What do you think you were doing? If you'd really gotten them angry they'd punish us all! It's what they do. So just keep your comments to yourself kid, if you want to live a little longer."

The man walked away and the crowd of people became quickly disinterested and went back to whatever they had been doing before he'd showed up. All of the sudden Jim felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he found himself staring directly into a pair of deep brown eyes. They belonged to a woman, clearly quite old, who was kneeling beside him.

"Don't worry child, Dieken won't hurt you or anything like that. He's a bit like our leader I guess, trying to look out for everyone as much as possible. He means well, truly he does." She gave him a warm smile, graying brown hair falling into her eyes. "What's your name child?"

"I-it's Jim."

She smiled again, her cheerful expression and kind voice calming him slightly. "Pleased to meat you Jim. You can call me Ka-san[1], everyone else does. Come on now, quit looking like that. This place isn't as bad as it seems."

"But, w-we're locked up here! L-like prisoners!"

Her smile fell into a slight frown and her eyes lost a bit of their sparkle. "If they hadn't have brought us here, the people in the streets would have killed us. Believe me, I know. This is the best situation for us now and the only place where we have even half a chance of surviving. Be glad child, be glad they didn't do to you what they did to him."

Jim dropped his head into his hands. "I just don't understand any of this."

~Owarii~

[1] Ka-san; A fairly respective term for Mother (Japanese).

Gee, that was kinda short huh? Oh well, at least I got it out quick. ~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~ ^-^


	8. Past

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; I'm REALLY sorry this is so late. Blame it all on school and Weiss Kreuz! Anyway, please go visit my web page (http://www.angelfire.com/realm/adakie/) for fics, cosplay, winamp skins, wallpapers, and updates about what I've been up to. ^-^

Shameless promo for my new original series - Hebun no Kousen: War of Heavens

Review Responses will return with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you guys are the only reason why I keep writing.

Tarian Ch.8: Past

By; Adakie

Gene paced the small apartment franticly. It had been a day since Jim was taken away and he still had no idea how to get his partner back. He'd called just about everyone he ever knew and no one was willing to help him. 

"Just leave it alone. Hah. How can I leave it alone? I can't just forget about him and pretend I never met him. I can't believe they would say that."

He turned and began to pace again but stopped at the door to Jim's room. He felt like crying but, being the proud bounty hunter he was, he'd never allow himself to. Not even for this. 

"There's got to be some way to get him back. I just know it. I won't give up. But what can . . . wait, I know! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?!"

He pulled open the desk drawer and, after much searching, pulled out a small piece of paper. He stuffed it into his pocked, grabbed a jacket, and left to try and find the one person who could possibly help.

~*~*~*~

Jim sat silently beside Ka-san. He was cold and tired and just wanted to be home with Gene. Despite the fact that they never could seem to agree on anything he had to admit that he did miss his partner. The old woman must have seen his distress because she grasped his hand tightly in hers.

"Child, I'm going to explain something to you. Maybe then you'll understand why we're all here in this place. You see, when all of this started, the earliest victims of the Tarian were brought to local hospitals. More and more people became sick, even many of the hospital workers. They never could find a cure. Soon there were more patients than the workers could cope with. Those who hadn't caught it yet began threatening the staff. They said they should just kill all the patients before it spread to the rest of the town. You see, they were scared. No, they were terrified. One day, when a man came to the hospital seeking treatment, an angry mob attacked and eventually killed him. The workers didn't know what to do, so they took all the bodies and buried them just outside the city. Finely, they sent all the sick here and have been doing ever since. They just can't cope."

"How do you know all this?"

"That's an easy question, I've lived through it." She laughed a little, as if it didn't matter at all. "I should have died long ago with the rest of my family. But no, here I am."

A sudden noise from outside drew their attention. Someone was yelling. The door burst open once again and a small, struggling figure was shoved inside. It was a young girl, dressed in jeans and a light gray sweatshirt. She landed on her knees and lifted her head up. Dark brown hair fell into deep green eyes that seemed to blaze. She was angry. No, that was an understatement, this girl was furious.

"How could you! Let me out of here, let me out right now!!"

The guards didn't listen, they just shut the door behind them. Jim could hear the lock click back into place. The newcomer practically threw herself at the door. She pounded at it with a strength no other person there possessed. 

"Let me out!! I'm not like them! I'm normal! You've got to believe me!!"

The beast outside started scratching at the door and she backed away in panic. Dieken grabbed her by the shoulders, practically shaking her as he spoke. 

"What do you think you're doing? They won't let you out of here, they won't let out any of us, so stop complaining."

She smacked his hands away angrily. "Don't touch me! I'm not like you people. I'm healthy." 

"You don't have to say that here."

"It's true!"

He grabbed her hand and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. The veins stood out as blue streaks against her pale skin. "Oh really?"

She jerked back angrily. "I've always been like this. It's not my fault. I was born this way! But they wouldn't believe me, they said I had the plague. That's why I'm here, because they thought I was like you. But I guess now I will be. I'll catch it in this place and I'll die like the rest of you. I hate you, I hate you all!!"

~Owarii~

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~ ^-^


	9. Alliances

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the characters and situations presented in Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; ~*~IMPORTANT~*~ 

. . . I really don't know what to think anymore. I get a bunch of great reviews telling me to post ch. 8 and then when I finely get past that stupid writers block and post it I get one review. ONE!! Okay, that's being a bit unfair, I did get a few more a long while after the post, but the fact that for that long only one person decided to review makes me really wonder if this story has just lost its appeal.

Also, the best of those late reviews just said "Finish This Fic" (in slightly different terms *^.^*). Does that mean I should finish it in the next few chapters? There's not a whole lot of the plot left but I can't finish it by chapter 10. I pre-set this fic at about 12 chapters and it looks like that's what I'm going to wind up with unless you guys tell me to cut it quick. 

I had planned another story to come after this one . . . but should I even try it? Should I change my ending to this fic? Maybe keep this ending the same but never follow through with the implications? I don't know. What do you think? ;_;

Review Responses;

Anime Angel~^0^ - Thanks SOOOOOO much for your review. Really, I'm being totally serious, getting review is the only thing that keeps me from erasing all my fics and nevery trying again. ARIGATO!!

Jaid Skywalker and Akiko Chan - Arigato Gozaimasu for your kind reviews! I hope you like the next part of the story. *bows* ^-^

Silver Moonie - Eeh, is my writing _that_ _bad_?!?! *runs off to her little corner to cry* ;_;

Tarian Ch.9: Alliances

By; Adakie

Gene Starwind stood outside the large wooden door. The building before him seemed huge compared to his small apartment. He looked nervously at the slip of paper in his hand. He read the sloppy printing for what felt like the millionth time. The note itself was short but cheery and the signature was all but unreadable. Thankfully, the address that had been written at the bottom of the note was a bit more legible. 

He knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for some sort of response. When that didn't come he tried again, this time knocking harder. On the third try the door swung open and he found himself staring at an unfamiliar face. The man was obviously much older than him with graying hair and dark, aged eyes. Still, he did not seem particularly old. The man stared at him a few minuets without saying a word. Gene decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Uh, hi. I'm Gene Starwind and -"

"This way."

The man turned and headed down a long hallway. Slightly shocked and still unsure of even what he was thinking coming to this place, Gene fallowed. He was lead down the corridor and up a short flight of stairs. The man didn't talk to him and didn't even look back. He just walked forward, seemingly confident that the eighteen year old would be close behind him when they reached their final destination.

That destination wound up being another closed door. It, much like the front door, was plain and wooden. The man opened it quietly and walked inside. He shut it quickly behind him with such force that Gene nearly found himself on the floor. He resisted the urge to cuss loudly and instead decided to listen in and see why he'd been drug this far only to be shut out.

The voices inside the room, despite the muffled quality, were still vaguely familiar. Gene was sure now that he was in the right place. However, he still didn't know what he was going to do. 

'I can't just barge in here and tell him to help me. He'd never do it like that. But still, if I can just sugar-coat this a bit . . . but how?'

Abruptly, the door swung open again. This time, to his complete and utter dismay, Gene really did find himself sprawled on the floor. A light, happy sounding laughter reached his ears and he could practically feel his cheeks burn with humiliation. He stared up at a pair of cheery brown eyes stared down at him.

"Gene Starwind, what are you doing down there?"

"Uh . . . hi Fred."

He had found Fred Luo.[1]

~*~*~*~

It was unusually quiet. The others weren't really in a talking mood and Jim couldn't blame them. They had lost three people that day; two men and a young woman. They had been placed with the rest of the bodies in the corner. Jim had tried his best not to look but something about the whole situation made him unable to look away. The knowledge that their fate was his as well somehow made this different from all the deaths he's seen before. 

And now they lay in the corner, staring forward with blank, sightless eyes. Even now he could barely take his eyes off their pale, drawn faces, lips as blue as the streaks that ran across their skin. The color would fade slowly, he knew that much already. They would eventually become like the others, pale as snow and just as cold until they eventually . . . well, he refused to let himself think about that.

A woman in the corner cried silently for the man that had been her husband. The others stayed away, leaving her to work out her own feelings until she was ready to speak to those she considered her friends once more. She would eventually get on with her life, limited as it was, but for now she simply mourned. 

Ka-san sat with a boy, probably only a few years older than Jim, who seemed to be taking the recent events rather hard. She's told him earlier that the boy's father was one of the ones who had died. The two of them had only been imprisoned for two months so the man's loss came as a bit of a shock to the boy. 

The only person who wasn't effected by the depression that had settled over them all was the girl who'd arrived the day before. She sat against the wall, glaring angrily at everyone in sight. They had all decided to simply leave her alone. After all, if she didn't want their help why should they force it on her? And so there she sat, alone with her anger.

Desperate to take his mind off of the recent disturbing events, Jim studied her hunched figure. She seemed different than before, paler and more drawn. All of the sudden she turned towards him, obviously having noticed his staring. If looks could kill, the glare she gave him would have left behind nothing but ashes. Her deep, evergreen eyes still burned with hatred and fury yet there was something else there as well. They seemed to shine with something all together too bright. 

'She's got it.'

He could see clearly now the fact that he'd been somehow denying. The girl had caught the Tarian virus already. 

'So she's like us now. She'll die too. It's almost sad. I had thought she might last a little while longer. Well, at least maybe now she'll drop that bad attitude.'

Suddenly, the girl stood and stomped her was across the floor until she stood directly in front of the blond. She leaned down close, her face mere inches from his. When at last she spoke her voice was low and menacing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh n-nothing."

"Well stop it."

The humor of the entire situation proved to be too much and for the first time in weeks he smiled.

"How can I stop looking when I'm not looking at anything?"

The comment just seemed to make her even angrier. She straightened and turned quickly, her arms stiff and still at her sides.

"Hey, wait a minuet."

She stopped, her head turned over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Can you . . . Can you tell me your name?"

"Why?" she asked, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Well, why not?"

" . . . it's Raelen, but I still hate you."

And with that she stormed back to her spot against the wall and continued to glare at the world in general. [2]

~Owarii~

[1] - No, that was not supposed to be yaoi . . . that part will probably come later. Hey, it's Fred, it can't be avoided. *^^*

[2] - That wasn't a romantic scene either, believe it or not. I don't intend on that being a pairing, but if people request it I could write it in. 

If this chapter doesn't get much response, I'm just gona give up. Really. I'm serious! *depressed sigh* Writing this fic has become much more of a commitment that I'd thought it would be. What I wouldn't give to just do audio recordings and leave it at that. Maybe I should just go work on War of Heavens and forget everything else. I don't know. What do you think I should do? -_-

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~


	10. Plans

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

~*~*~*~

Notes; *crying in a little corner because of stupid FFN server errors*

Review Responses;

Ambera - *polite traditional bow* Domo arigato Ambera-san. I'm glad you like my original characters. Do you really think I should write in a romance between Jim and Raelen?

Quatre's Angel - Aw, arigato. ^^ No one has ever told me I could take my time before. That's so nice!

Krystal Light - Hiya! Thanks for telling me about the name change, I probably wouldn't have realized that it was you. Yes I know I should write for myself and, truth be told, I still do. It's just that I don't really write this story for me anymore. I write it for the people who like to read it. I myself have been known to completely obsess over fanfics and I know when a story I really love just sort of dies off without even being finished I really hate it. *sighs in sad remembrance of so many good yet dead plot lines*

Akiko-chan - I'm sorry you don't get many reviews. Still, it does stop you from getting a dependence. That's a sad and sorry state, trust me.

Author - Hello. My name is Adakie and I'm a review addict. *twitch twitch*

Voices from the crown - Hello Adakie.

Naomi, tiff27, and Adrienne - Wow e-mails!!! Yay!! Thanks so much you guys, that made my month. ^-^ Okay, since you've been so nice, I'll keep going a little while longer. (P.S. to Adrienne - Wow, Elfish! Coolness!!! *pulls out handy dandy "Tolkien Rocks!" sign*)

Adrienne D.'s Review - Ooh, is it really that bad there? You see, I never read any OLS fics anymore. The ones I did like just sort of died. ;_; Well, I'm very VERY!! glad you like the story. ^_________________________^ And I'm also really glad I made you smile. I just figured that the story was a bit too depressing and Fred needed to lighten the mood for a minuet. *teehee* Wow, you do have a lot of questions *very extremely happy*. I guess I really CAN'T quit when you state it like that. ^-^ *Hakkai complex*

Notes (now that I've pulled myself out of my little corner); Yahoo, 88 reviews!! Happy! ^_^ Hey, what do you say everyone, how about we shoot for 100? I knew from the start that this would be as popular as my first story, but I'd LOVE to get to 100. Well, in any case, reviews are about quality and not quantity. Thanks to everyone who's reviewd! ^^

Okay, enough stalling, now on to what you've all *all? Are there enough readers to say all? Oh well.* been waiting for . . . The Fic!! ^^

Tarian Ch.10: Plans

By; Adakie

Gene sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Fred Luo's desk. He tapped his foot impatiently. After explaining the situation to his past associate Fred had started making calls and checking files on a laptop computer that sat on the side of his desk. That had been four hours ago, and Gene had had enough.

"Fred, have you found anything or not?!"

Slightly confused brown eyes glanced up at him as Fred's franticly moving fingers finely stilled over the keyboard. 

"Oh, sorry Gene, I forgot that you were there."

He sighed in exasperation. The same thing had happened the last time he'd gone to Fred for help. Notably, that time it wasn't as dire as this and the black-haired man's somewhat scatterbrained behavior had been more confusing than frustrating. However, in this instance time was of the essence. 

"Come on Fred, have you found something or not?"

"Actually yes, I have. You won't believe it Gene."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay okay, you don't have to yell. I found out why you didn't get the virus."

"Huh?"  


"You've got an O blood type, right?"

"Uh, ya . . . why?"

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"Your blood type."

" . . . Fred what on earth are you trying to say!?!"

"Gene, that's why you aren't sick. You've got type O blood. Most of the other people who've managed to escape this plague are type O as well. That type somehow hinders the Tarian's effects. However, I'm not sure how that information can help us."

"It can't Fred."

"Well I tried."

Gene slammed his fist down on the wooden desk, unable to control his frustration any longer. 

"Trying isn't good enough! We aren't talking about weapons or spaceships, this is about people! There are lives on the line here! What good will trying do them unless we actually get somewhere?!"

Fred shrunk back, fear obvious in his expression. Gene's anger quickly dissipated. He hadn't meant to frighten the other man, he just couldn't help it. He had to let out his anger somehow, even if it wasn't in the best way possible. He slowly eased himself back into his seat, keeping his hands at his sides.

"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just . . . I'm so worked up over this and well . . . I'm not used to feeling helpless."

"It's alright Gene. I understand."

Their conversation was cut short as the phone rang again. Fred was once again in his own little world as he spoke animatedly with the person on the other end of the line. Gene wasn't sure how to interpret the energetic clips of dialogue. It could mean good news and yet, on the other hand, it might just be Fred's naturally joyous nature. He never seemed to stay depressed for too long. Gene almost envied him for that . . . almost. The phone was clicked back into its holder once more.

"Gene, I've got good news. It seems that there's a scientist who lives near here. His daughter died from the Tarian virus a while ago and he's been researching it ever since."

"Has he found a cure?"

"No, not yet. Still, he's gotten very close and he might just be willing to help you out."

~*~*~*~

He couldn't stop shaking.

Jim really didn't know why he was shaking in the first place. Still, the fact remained that he was and it wasn't going to stop any time soon. He sat leaning up against what had become his little section of the back wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had wrapped his arms around himself but that did no good. His shaking wasn't from the cold, though it was by no means warm in the dark, crowded cell. He could find no explanation for it and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit. 

His day in itself hadn't been that bad. Raelen still refused to speak to anyone but it had become common knowledge amongst their small collective that she was, however unwillingly, one of them. Everyone was simply going on with their lives now. They hadn't lost anyone that day. Ka-san had told him that it was a 'Rei Day'. She'd told him that that's what they said when no one died for a full twenty-four hours. She also said it was an uncommon thing.

As much as possible, everyone seemed somewhat happy. Jim was still very confused about this. The concept of simply going on with life after someone so important to you has died was strange and alien to him. He had grieved for his parents for months on end and had still not completely come to terms with their unexpected deaths.

Still, the reality of the place was undeniable. They were there waiting to die. The loss of one person, no matter how close they were to you, had to be taken in stride. In a place like this, it could be your own death tomorrow. He knew in his heart that, on some level, those who had lost their loved ones the day before were still grieving. Yet they had gone on with what remained of their lives. They had to. And, he supposed, so did he.

And yet he couldn't. He'd always felt everything very deeply, ever since he was little. In some ways he was grateful for that. It had allowed him to understand more things in more depth than he would have been able to comprehend otherwise. It was what had let him trust Gene and eventually find his way to a better, if more aggravating, life. And yet he had to curse it for always making him so unsure. 

He mulled and brooded over everything that happened to him, often times wondering if he deserved his many misfortunes. He wasn't sure if karma truly existed but he was sure that, if it did, he must have done some terrible things in the past. He found himself wondering now how many people he must have killed in a past life to wind up in this house of death. 

He grieved in his own way for those that had left them yesterday. Even though he hadn't known them and more than likely wouldn't have gotten to know them had they lived, he still felt it was his duty to remember them. They were all there together for a reason, no matter how cryptic, and they would all leave in their own time. Who were they to ask why? And so he sat and silently mourned the souls of lost unknown comrades.

But he still couldn't stop shaking.

~Owarii~

Argh, I don't think this was long enough. Wha! Oh well, not much I can do about it now.

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~


	11. Black Lillys

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! Man, I feel good now. Yupers, reviews are the one thing that can always kill writers block (not to mention lack of enthusiasm). Well, I really want to get 100 reviews on this fic and it looks like that might happen. ^-^ BTW - this fic is still projected at 12 chapters or more. I really don't know if it'll go any further. That all depends on the muses. *glares at company of muses* (~*Woho, 98 reviews!!!*~)

Review Responses;

Anime Angel - Yay!! I feel so honored! *glomps and refuses to let go* Good luck with moving, I hope everything goes well. ^^ Wow, you were really not blinking? Coolness! (I've gotten that way with some stories and to know that I can inspire that sort of reaction is really great) I hope you like this chapter too. ^-^

Ambera - Hi again! ^^ Thanks for reviewing. I'm very glad you like this fic so much. Ooh, was the philosophy section that sad? Then I guess I'm doing my job well, yay.

Krystal Light - Hum, that would be a really good angle! Actually, I was considering doing something like that in my next story (yes, there is supposed to be another fic in this big trilogy *scary, huh*). I'm not sure if I can do that with this one but I'll see what I can do. In fact, the only heros I had planned for this fic are Ka-san (you'll see *evil grin*) and the scientist. 

Dragon Dancer - Sorry. ^_^;;

(I don't know who this is, they didn't leave a name) - Aniki is Japanese for 'older brother'. Jim calls Gene that in the original series. 

Ashley - Ya, I know I get really serious about these things. Still, the only reason I'm writing this fic is for those out there that are fans. The only way I can tell if you guys like it is reviews. My other fics I write for me but this is just for you guys. ^^

*Just so you know, Black Lilly signifies death. Ooh, scary! ^^

Tarian Ch.11: Black Lilly*

By; Adakie

Jim felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was the first warmth he'd felt in a long time and it seemed to seep into his own chilled body, reviving him somewhat. He turned his half-closed eyes upwards into the kind, smiling face of Ka-san. Her image, just like the rest of the world, seemed somehow blurred. She rubbed his shoulder as she sat beside him, a silent comfort in an otherwise cold and unfeeling world.

"How are you child?"

Before he'd even realized what he was doing he leaned slightly into her touch. The small movement did not go unnoticed. The elderly woman wrapped her arm around his shoulders. The warm sensation grew somewhat and the lonely feeling that had been possessing him for so long began to dissipate a small bit.

"I-I'm alright."

Ka-san's smile widened and her wise eyes stared knowingly into his own. Her free hand came up to ruffle his dirty off-blond hair.

"No, you're not. Your eyes won't focus and you're shaking. How long have you been awake?"

He tried to remember when he'd last truly slept but the information alluded him. He was tired and had been so for quite some time, yet he could not sleep. He just kept watching. He watched the other people around him, people from all walks of life brought together only because of a shared death sentence. He stared at the door and saw it shake slightly from time to time as the fierce beast guard outside threw its bulk against the thick metal in an attempt to get at those held just beyond it. He stared at the floor and watched the roaches crawl along unafraid of the people above them. And he never slept.

"I really don't know."

"I thought so. Well, why don't you just lay down for a little while. Will you do that for me child?"

"A-alright."

He curled up on the dirt covered floor, his back against the wall that somehow provided him a strange sense of security. He felt Ka-san run her warm, withered hands through his hair. Her fingers snagged on a tangle and she worked at it until it the knot loosened and came free. Then she began again until, just a short time later, she came across another dense tangle. This one she freed as well. The process repeated itself many times and yet . . . he was still staring. He was still shaking.

Ka-san bent down beside him, her warm breath ghosting against his cold cheek.

"Close your eyes."

He did. He couldn't help but obey.

"Go to sleep."

As if by magic he found his consciousness beginning to drift for the first time in days. Just as he was nearly gone he heard that soft voice once more.

"Rest now. Goodbye my child."[1]

[2]

~*~*~*~

Gene knocked as hard as he could on the obviously old white door. He'd walked a long way to get to the scientist's house and refused to just give up. If the old man refused to come to the door, he'd just break it down and let himself in. As he was about to do just that the doorknob suddenly turned. The hinges creaked and the door was opened slightly. Through the thin crack Gene could see a spectacle covered eye staring at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Are you Doctor Rin?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Do you know a mister Fred Luo?"

The elder man stood there a few little while longer, black eyes studying him carefully. The he disappeared into the room again, shutting the door behind him. Gene stood in shock for a few moments before he heard the faint clink of a metal chain and the door opened again. 

"How do you know Fred?"

Gene studied the man for a minuet. He was old, or at least much older than himself. He wore a pair of black pants, a light blue shirt with a loose black tie, and a long white lab coat. His hair was snowy white and clearly overdue for a trim. It hung down the back of his neck and over his wire rimed glasses to partially obscure hard obsidian eyes. A mustache covered his mouth and his chin was in desperate need of a razor. 

"Fred's a . . . business associate of mine."

"So you owe him money huh?"

"Well I . . . you see it was just that -"

"Don't worry about that. Half of this city owes him money, me included. Now who are you?"

"Hey, I've answered one of your questions, now answer one of mine. Are you really Doctor Mark Rin?"

"That depends on why you're here."

"I'd ask if you were really a scientist, but it's pretty obvious."

The man made no response at this but simply turned to walk into another room. Closing the door behind him, Gene fallowed. He was lead into a large room which probably took up most of the apartment. In it sat a large table loaded with more scientific equipment and chemicals than Gene had seen in his whole life. Yes, this man was a scientist alright.

"I used to be a doctor . . . even worked in a local hospital. But that was when I was young. I gave that up a long time ago after my wife died. Now I'm a chemist."

"I, uh, I'm sorry about your wife."

Rin turned back to look at him, a hint of long lived sadness in his eyes.

"Don't be. That was a long time ago. Now, who are you?"

"You had a daughter, didn't you?"

A long pause stretched on making the entire atmosphere in the room almost stifling. 

"Yes, I had a daughter. She's dead."

There was ice in his voice. Gene knew he'd touched a nerve.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, I just need your help."

"You know someone who's got the Tarian, right?"

"Yes."

"A lover?"

"Uh, no."

"Father? Mother?"

"No."

"Someone who owes you money?"

"No!"

"Well then who? Who could be so important to you that you'd go looking for someone like me?"

Gene took a deep breath. He didn't want to deal with Rin any more than he had to and the older man obviously shared his opinion on that matter. Still, if it meant getting Jim back, he'd put up with almost anything.

"You see it's like this . . . "

~*~*~*~

Jim awoke to a cold feeling that seemed to have settled into his very bones. [3] He felt weary, even more so than he had before he'd fallen asleep. It was as if he'd barely slept at all. Still, the stiffness in his joints proved that theory wrong. He'd slept, and probably for quite a while, yet he was still no better. The logic of the situation, if there was any, was beyond him. Truthfully, he didn't even want to know if there was any logic to it in the first place. He felt as if he could sleep for ever. 

That thought scared him. He had to get up, and he knew it. For a split second he could not open his eyes. Their lids seemed glued together. He was scared. Still, he refused to give in. Finely his weary body responded to his mind's commands.

He forced open his tired eyes . . . and screamed.

~Owarii~

[1] - I love how Ka-san calls Jim 'my child'. It's the first time she calls him that (before that it's just 'child') and I think it's a great effect.

[2] - Ooh, that's a bit darker than I intended it to be. Well, are you yelling? Screaming? Crying? Plotting my death? What? (I wana know)

[3] - Well, had I scared you? ^^

Ooh, this was a really *long!* chapter. ^__________^ Well, what does everyone think? Love it? Hate it? Wana kill me?

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~


	12. Another Day

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; Ack, deadness. X_x Well, I finely got around to working on this. Too many death threats, argh. School is EVIL, yes it is. ; _ ;

Review Responses;

The Dragons - Don't kill me please! *offers print from of new chapter* See, I wrote it!

Julia - Hiya! Sorry this took so long. Please don't kill me. I can't wait to read the revised version of your story! Send it as soon as you can, okay.

Anime Angel~^0^ - I'm glad you're moved in. ^^ Thanks very much for the comments, I'd glad you like some of my ideas. Also, yes, she is dead. Sorry about that. -_-

EVERYONE ELSE - Thanks very much for reviewing and (especially) for being patient with me. Now that I have some time I should be able to get a lot of work done on the next chapter. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do there. This one, however, was really hard to write. I don't know why, it just was. *sigh* Oh well, at least it's done! ^-^

Tarian Ch.12: Another Day

By; Adakie

"You can't be serious!"

Gene simply could not believe his ears. Every second it was becoming increasingly clearer that Doctor Rin . . . was a nut case.

"Oh I'm serious Mr. Starwind. Dead serious. I've been planning this for months."

"Ya, obviously. But do you really think it will work?"

"If I didn't think it would work I wouldn't have asked you to do it, now would I?"

Gene sighed heavily. Yes, this man was insane. There was no doubt about it.

"Alright, I'll do it."

~*~*~*~

He was trying to compose himself, he really was. It just wasn't working. He couldn't stop the tears that streaked clean lines down his dirt smudged face. His breath rasped in and out in short gasps that made his chest ache. Some of the others had taken Ka-san's body. They'd placed it with the others in the pile. He couldn't even look at it, at her. 

It was quiet. It seemed to take much longer for everyone to get over this particular death. Even Raelen seemed calm and depressed. She was sitting in her place, the small space she'd claimed as her own, hugging her knees and rocking slightly. Jim found himself doing the same thing. He figured that it was a natural reaction to this kind of situation. 

The boy who had lost his father was a few feet away from him. He was sobbing almost uncontrollably. It was the only real noise, and it almost echoed. No one was with him. No one bothered to spare a comforting word for him. Jim wished he could go and sit with him at least, but he could not bring himself to. A part of him knew why, but he didn't want to truly admit it. If he joined the other boy, he'd just break down too. 

He couldn't do that. Not now. He had to be strong. 

If only it was that easy.

~*~*~*~

Gene looked over the blueprints once more. They were a completely detailed map of the makeshift containment facility where Jim and the others were being held. He'd agreed to Doctor Rin's plan, but he still wasn't completely sure about it.

The plan was that, as soon as everything was ready, Gene would break in at a strategic point in the building and make his way to the holding cell. From there he was supposed to use a pocked explosive and blow a hole in the south wall. Their hope was that the prisoners would be able to escape and that those keeping them there would not put up too much of a fight once everything got underway.

Rin had set up a hospital facility of grand proportions in an abandoned warehouse a few miles from his home. Gene was still in aw as to how one man could create something of that magnitude. He believed that he had a working antidote to the virus but it could not be tested in any other way than administering it to a Tarian victim directly. It was risky.

'Ch, what isn't risky these days.'

There were countless holes in this plan, countless places where something could go wrong and everything that they had both worked for could go up in smoke. There were countless ways he could fail. Still, it was a chance. Perhaps his only chance. Jim's only chance.

He could not fail.

~*~*~*~

"AHHHHH!!"

The scream jerked Jim out of his own thoughts, connecting him once again to the grim reality he'd come to know. His head snapped towards the source of the sound and he vaguely noticed the others doing this as well. The source, oddly enough, was Raelen. 

She was on her feet, staggering out into the center of the room. Her hands were tangled in her dark brown hair and she was hunched as if in great pain. She screamed again, her rage clear and distinct. He couldn't tell what it all meant, the only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't like the looks of it. She straightened, green eyes blazing brightly. They seemed like green glowing embers that light up the darkness around her. 

"You! It's your fault! All of you! You did this to me!"

There eyes locked and, as burning green met shadowed blue, he found that he could not look away. Her pale, shaking figure still seemed imposing and dangerous but there was something different about it . . . about her. A violent tremor shook her form.

'She's dying.'

Another tremor struck, this one stronger than the last. 

"It's all your fault!!"

Another. Then another. Everything became startlingly clear. It was a seizure. 

She collapsed face down on to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Somewhere in the dark a young woman screamed. They all knew what was happening, there was no denying it now. All they could do was wait.

Eventually the tremors stopped and she lay still. He was still staring at her face, at her still open eyes. He vaguely saw Dieken's tall figure step towards her. He carefully turned her onto her back. Jim's eyes widened in shock. There were small trails of blood coming from her mouth and nose. Dieken checked for a pulse at her neck. It seemed to take an eternity.

Eventually he stood and gathered her body in to his arms. No one spoke as he carried it across the room. He placed it beside Ka-san's.

Another death.

Another loss.

Another day.

~Owarii~

Well, there it is. That was much harder to write than the other chapters. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because I had to sort of get into character with Raelen. I was always much better with Riakie. It's easier to write from her point of view (and the name similarity was not intentional at all, really!). Well, sorry about the depressing turn of events. -_-

Excuse me while I go scream into a pillow (it's a wonderful way of getting back to normal after writing something like this, believe me).

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~


	13. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows low and begs for forgiveness at lateness of this chapter*

Review Responses;

Adrienne D. - Hiya! *hug* Arigato for the nice long review! Sorry that I took so long (I tend to do that, bad me). Well, if you were surprised by the last chapter then you'll really be shocked at this one! Thanks for sticking with this fic, that really means a lot to me. ^-^

me&spike4ever - ^-^ Thanks for the complement. Sorry about all the cliffhangers, but it's my trademark. ^^

Grand Theft Author Otaku - Aw, don't cry. Here. *hands over tissues* I'll try and work on your request. ^^

Julia - Okay, so you're not really a reviewer, more of just a good friend. Thanks very much for pestering me into getting my ideas back on track. I'm not sure if I'd have gotten to this chapter at all without you're influence. ^^ Arigato.

EVERYONE ELSE - Thanks for the reviews! I'll try and make up for the long wait for this chapter by making it really long with lots of plot stuff! ^-^

Tarian Ch.13: Desperate Measures

By; Adakie

The warehouse was cold. The nightly chill had settled into its old walls and the sun's warmth had not yet dispelled it. All in all, the makeshift safe house was calm and quiet until . . . 

"I'm going."

Doctor Mark Rin had been bent over a table working on something that Gene knew for a fact was well beyond his own comprehension for hours without ceasing. Now he stopped entirely.

"What do you mean you're going?"

"Just that, I mean I'm going."

" . . . to the bathroom?"

"No you senile old man!! I'm going to rescue Jim and the others."

" . . . no." 

He returned to his work. The signal was clear: he would not even listen to such foolishness. However, there was one thing he wasn't counting on. Gene wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going."

Rin didn't even bother to look up.

"It's foolishness."

"So what?"

"Do you want to get killed that badly? Listen, just sit tight and, I don't know, play solitaire or something. We'll go in a couple of days." [1]

"How can you expect me do just sit here?!"

"I didn't say just sit here, I said play solitaire. It's not that hard, you just -"

"I know how to play solitaire!!"

Calm, dark eyes studied him carefully.

"Mr. Starwind, just calm down. We aren't ready yet. I still have to finish the preparations."

"I don't care about any of that. Listen, you don't have anyone you care about stuck in that hell. I do, and I know that every minuet I wait the odds that I'll ever see him alive again get smaller and smaller. You don't have to worry, the people you cared about are dead anyway. I think Jim is still alive. I don't know why, maybe it's just blind hope, but I think there's still a chance for me to save him. I won't give that up. I won't!"

With that he turned on his heals and stormed out the door. Rin did not bother to chase after him. Instead, he returned to his work.

"He'll be back."

~*~*~*~

"I can't take it anymore!"

All thoughts of rest abandoned Jim as he was roughly awakened from his uneasy sleep. Almost every eye was turned to a tall, thin wraith of a man who was standing against the right wall. A woman beside him reached up to touch his arm but he pulled away violently.

"You don't understand! I can't do this anymore! We aren't even human in their eyes. Why do we still try to survive? It's useless!"

His voice was harsh and cracked and he shook constantly. It was clear he'd been dealing with the disease, and the discrimination that went along with it, for a long while. Jim was about to dismiss the man from his thoughts when he did something startling and unexpected.

He pulled a small device from his pocket. A quick press of a button and a short blade appeared at the end of it. Jim knew what it was, he had used them himself. The blades were small in size but very sharp. They were made that way for easy use by mechanics and were actually very useful. He tried to think of what the tall man would need one of those for now.

All doubts as to its purpose were forgotten as he brought the blade to his neck. He spoke once more, his voice only a whisper.

"I just can't do it any longer."

All it took was one swift motion. A simple flick of the wrist and the blade cut deep into his throat. His body collapsed onto the dirt covered floor, those around him pulling away in shock and fear. Dark crimson sparkled in the dim light as it pooled around the fallen form. He was dead. That was a fact, terrible and frightening, but true none the less.

Jim shut his eyes, trying to block out the sickening sight, yet there was no escape. The gory sight seemed to have been burned into his mind's eye. He pressed his palms against his closed eyelids and tried to think of something else, anything else. The indistinguishable coppery sent hit him like a truck. He faintly heard the scrape of a body being dragged and he felt like he was going to throw up. He knew what was happening without having to see it.

He couldn't fight it anymore.

As the darkness closed in around him one thought rang clear in his mind.

'Gene . . . aniki . . . where are you?'

~*~*~*~

"Oh sh*t!"

Gene quickly pressed himself into a shadowed corner as the guards passed by. There weren't many people around the dilapidated old building, but the ones that were there walked the corridors often. 

He knew he was close to the enclosure. It had taken a while to find his way through the maze of old halls but this time he was sure that he was on the right track. He tightened his grip on the castor and peered around the corner. There was no sign of the guards. He sighed in relief.

He went a little further down the corridor and a large metal door came into view.

'This is it, this has got to be it.'

His pace quickened. He was sure he'd found it at last. Suddenly, a loud growl caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks as a large black creature stalked out of the shadows. Feline eyes the color of fresh blood stared intently at him. A low growl resonated from deep in its throat. The thing knew he didn't belong there. It bared sharp, double rowed teeth at him and the growl became a bit louder.

'I can't let that . . . whatever that thing is get to me. It's no match for the great Gene Starwind. This will be a piece of cake.'

He crept forward cautiously, trying not to attract unwanted attention from the guards he knew were nearby. That's when the beast attacked.

Strong, razor sharp jaws sunk into his arm and it was all Gene could do not to scream. He kicked at the creature but was met only with sharp claws in his leg. It was clear that no amount of force could get it off. Desperate, he shoved the barrel of his gun into one of the red and black eyes. The black creature let out a loud roar and pulled back, blood trickling down its face. Gene heard alarmed voices and fast footfalls coming his way. The creature in front of him growled loudly, readying itself to spring at him again. He cradled his bleeding arm close to his chest.

'There's no way I'm going to get in there like this.'

He turned and ran. There was no other way out and he knew it. A chain rattled behind him and he knew that the beast was at least not going to fallow him. It broke his heart to leave but he knew it was the only way to insure his survival. 

He sprinted, limping slightly, towards the only way out and away from the one person he'd been trying so hard to get to.

~Owarii~

There, that was nice and long. ^^ Well, what did everyone think?

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~

[1] - I love solitaire! ^^ *puts on brown trench and starts playing happily*


	14. Second Sighting

Disclaimer; I don't own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it. However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I'll probably let you do it. Please don't sue me! I've only got some old drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much. Okay, I'm done.

Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people who've stuck by me for the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost, Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^

Notes; GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows low and begs for forgiveness at lateness of this chapter*

Review Responses;

Shiari - Eeh, sorry about your wait. ^^

Purple Glittering - Thanks, I'm honored. 

Julia - To answer your question, he was pretty much outside the door, just a little bit away, but Jim didn't know. Gene was trying to be quiet until he was attacked. Mean, aren't I? As always, thanks for your help. If you get any ideas from this chapter, please e-mail me. You're the closest thing to a beta that I've got. ^-^

Adrienne D. - Yay, cookies! ^^ Again, really sorry about the wait, life got in the way.

EVERYONE ELSE - Thanks very much for leaving your wonderful reviews! ^^ I've been really busy and I'm sorry, but I'll explain that in just a sec.

~*~Why Was This Chapter So Late???~*~ - Well, as I told Julia, life got in the way. The thing is, I'm in a play and we have a lot of rehearsals. Before that I was still in school. However, now I'm not. Yup, that's right, I've GRADUATED!!!! Hurray! ^^

Raz (the muse, you remember her?) - No one cares about that stuff. Just write the chapter already.

Me - But . . . I have writers block.

Raz - I don't care. WRITE!

Me - I can't!

Raz - Do it or I maul you!!

Me - Eep!!! Yes mam!!! *starts typing furiously*

Raz - *smirk*

Tarian Ch.14: Second Sighting

By; Adakie

"Now what did I tell you?"

"Shut up old man."

"I said that you'd be back."

"Ya, ya, I know. Just fix my arm will ya?"

Gene Starwind was definitely no having a good day. It wasn't bad enough that he'd had to abandon his rescue attempt, been chased half way to his current hideout, and been mauled by a razor-toothed dog on steroids [1] but he now had to listen to Dr. Rin tell him how stupid he was. 

"I said it was foolishness."

"I KNOW, now will you PLEASE just SHUT UP!"

Rin paused. He'd already finished stitching the jagged holes from where the beast had bitten Gene and was now wrapping the arm in gauze. He looked into the young outlaws eyes for a moment.

"Look, I know you're upset, I know you want to get your friend back, and I know you think you can do anything. The thing is, you can't do this on your own. It's just not possible."

He quickly tied off the bandage and checked it to make sure it was secure.

"There. All done. Feeling better?"

" . . . ya."

"Sorry, what was that? I'm an old man, remember, you'll have to speak louder."

"I said yes alright?"

Gene crossed his arms and sighed dejectedly. Rin stood and began walking off across the room, presumably to get back to his work.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rin said looking over his shoulder, "play solitaire?"

"Why you -"

Gene's response was cut off by a loud knocking at the door of their safe house.

"Finely."

"Huh? What finely?"

"Mr. Starwind, it's time you met the last member of our little team."

Curious, Gene fallowed him to the door. He found himself staring into a pair of pale green eyes. They belonged to a thin, nervous looking man not too much older than himself. His skin was very light, as if he'd hardly been outside in his life, and his light, sandy colored hair was somewhat ragged and a bit too long. Something clicked in Gene's mind.

"Hey, I know you! You're the bastard that took Jim away!"

He lunged forward, hands clenched tight in preparation of the fight about to ensue, but was stopped by Dr. Rin's surprisingly strong grip. The man at the door backed away quickly, his hand clutching the edge of the door. He was shaking so hard that the door itself shook back and fourth beneath his grip. The look of panic on his face was only eclipsed by the sorrow in his strangely haunting eyes.

"Please, just listen to me! Yes, I am the one who took your little brother away, but you must believe this; I am sorry. I had to do it. I've been working with Doctor Rin here for a while now. I'm a spy."

Gene stopped struggling. The man was panicked, almost suspiciously so, but there was a sincerity in his voice that was hard to ignore. 

"What do you mean my little brother?"

"Isn't that who that child was? He called you aniki."

Gene flinched visibly and bit his lip. The man before him inched closer, expression and movements both screaming concern.

"We're not related. Not at all. He's . . . my partner. I took him in off the street. But I guess . . . I guess that, in every way that matters, you're right. He is my little brother."

Sorrow filled the man's green eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry. Please understand, I did what I had to do."

"Enough of this sentimental cr*p. We can't just sit around blubbering, there's work to be done."

At Rin's admonishment, both Gene and the blond man straightened and nodded. Work had to come first, they both knew that all too well.

"Gene Starwind, this is Sean Arato. You two will be working together for a while, so I suggest you try and get along."

~*~*~*~

Dieken stood in silence. Those around him were talking to each other quietly. He'd known the man that had, just yesterday, taken his own life. His name was Tom. They'd grown up together. He swiped at his eyes angrily, willing away the tears that threatened to spill from them. It wasn't fair.

Why did he have to die like that? Why him? Why any of them? Nothing about their current situation was fair and he knew it. That's why he did what he did. He tried to keep everything in some semblance or order. He tried to make it at least a bit more livable. For Tom at least, he'd obviously failed.

He looked around their personal prison, his eyes darting from face to face. He looked at those still living. For so long now he'd only been able to look at the faces of the dead. It was, after all, his job to place them together so that there would be room for those who were left. Now, however, he needed to remind himself that there were those with him that were still alive. A woman was crying in the corner. A young man was punching the wall. An older couple were sitting with each other. A child was lying on the floor . . . and not moving.

Panic surged through him, but it was nothing new. Controlling his movements, he walked calmly to where the child lay. It was a boy with sandy colored hair. His eyes were closed and he was very still. He shook the child.

"Hey, wake up. Come on now."

No matter how hard he tried, he received no response. He moved to touch the child's wrist. The effects of the disease were plainly evident. His hand fit completely over the child's yet he could not tell any temperature. The boy was wearing black gloves. His hesitant fingers touched the pale face instead. 

Ice cold.

Tears again threatened him. There was no hope, not for him, not for the child, not for any of them. Carefully, he gathered the limp, frozen body into his arms.

It just wasn't fair.

~Owarii~

Who exactly is Sean Arato?

Will the plan work?

Will they be in time to help the prisoners?

Is there hope for Jim or not?

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, ATLEAST NOT YET! After all, things aren't always what they seem. You should know by now that there's no telling what I'll do. Besides, if you kill me you'll never know how the story ends. ^^

~*Please be a responsible reader and review!*~

[1] - *shrug* Well, it made sense to me.

Inspiration music for this chapter has been Theme of Gemini - the Kikaider end song.


	15. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer; I dont own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of  
  
the other elements of the series. There, that pretty much covers it.  
  
However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in  
  
this and Boutou Hoshi. If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I  
  
ll probably let you do it. Please dont sue me! Ive only got some old  
  
drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much.  
  
Okay, Im done.  
  
Dedication; This story is dedicated to the people whove stuck by me for  
  
the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-  
  
chan, and Trunks. Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost,  
  
Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my  
  
sis Blayse! Thanks you guys! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~PLESASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~  
  
Notes; My computer hates me. It died. No, really, it's deader than  
  
dead. The hard drive is crashed so badly that it can't be saved.  
  
Luckily, I have a laptop. Yay! ^^ I am writing on it now. Hurrah.  
  
However, the word processing program is different and my files are not  
  
compatible. Grrr. I have tried everything but it won't open the files  
  
in any legible way. Also, my internet capabilities have been cut  
  
severely because of this mess and others.  
  
I'm in college now. Hurray! However, the internet that was supposed to  
  
be functioning in my room wasn't until about a week ago. Boo.  
  
I am sorry. Very sorry. Please do not kill me. ;___________________;  
  
Because of the horrible wait I've put you all through, I've decided to go  
  
ahead and plow through the story instead of making this chapter a short  
  
character intro thing (that's been cut a little and put as a chapter  
  
beginning). That's right, you're getting the good stuff. IT'S TIME FOR  
  
THE PLAN!!! ^^  
  
Tarian Ch. 15 : Breaking and Entering  
  
By: Adakie  
  
Shean Arato. Gene did not know what to make of him. He'd gone  
  
from wanting to tare his head off and shove it down his neck to being  
  
somehow moved by his story in mere minuets. The man's face, along with  
  
his supposed partner, had haunted his dreams since he'd lost Jim. He'd  
  
been wanting to kill those two for so long and the impulse was hard to  
  
get rid of. Still, he was an ally . . . at least he thought so.  
  
Gene had spent a long time watching the older yet smaller man but  
  
could not understand him. He was nervous, timid, even shy. In fact,  
  
he seemed almost like a wraith that moved through the base in an ethereal  
  
silence. It was unnerving to say the least. This man seemed more like a  
  
scared puppy than the cruel kidnapper Gene had classified him as before.  
  
Actually, the scared puppy look was putting doubts in Gene's mind about  
  
this mans capabilities to hold his own in battle too. How could someone  
  
like that really be a spy?  
  
He tried not to think about it much anymore, it just wasn't worth  
  
it. No matter how much he thought about the man or how much he observed  
  
him the results were always the same and he was unable to deny that he  
  
knew absolutely nothing about Shean Arato . . . nothing of any substance  
  
at least. He had learned that the man had a fondness for apple pie, but  
  
that didn't count. [1]  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been stuck in the compound. There  
  
was nothing to do there and he'd played more games of solitaire than he'd  
  
even wanted to. Rin and Shean were always working on . . . whatever it  
  
was they were working on, neither of them ever told him. He decided it  
  
was probably best to just stay out of their way. He didn't think he  
  
could wait much longer. There was a growing sense of dread in the back  
  
of his mind that he could no longer ignore and the desire to pound the  
  
demon dog that had attacked him into the ground was an ever present  
  
thought.  
  
Gene was shaken out of his thoughts by Shean's voice calling his  
  
name. He looked up into green eyes that seemed much happier than they  
  
had since he'd arrived.  
  
"Gene, we're all finished." he said with a bright smile.  
  
"Uh, okay. Great. And that means what?"  
  
"We can finely go break into the prison."  
  
Gene leapt to his feet, hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Alright! You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words.  
  
Let's go kick *ss!"  
  
The older man laughed a little at Gene's enthusiastic display.  
  
"Just make sure you're ready, okay? We leave just after nightfall."  
  
"But I thought you said we were ready! That's not fair! Let's just go  
  
now, kick ass, rescue everyone, and be done with it."  
  
"Gene, you should know it isn't that easy. The prison is heavily guarded.  
  
It'll take quite a lot of both stealth and luck to get in unnoticed.  
  
We'll have to get by the guards and the Deronine."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The thing that bit you."  
  
"Oh . . . that."  
  
"Yes, that."  
  
"What is that thing any way?"  
  
"A rare form of dog from the planet Xia. They're known as the ten blade  
  
demons because of their double rowed teeth and claws."  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"By the way, how's your arm? Do you think you'll be up to going on this  
  
mission?"  
  
Gene's eyes blazed with sudden furry.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you . . . I just wanted to make sure we  
  
didn't need to postpone th-"  
  
"You two have been postponing things long enough. I'll be d*mned if I  
  
let anyone or anything stop me from going and that's that."  
  
He stormed out of the room and into the small one that served as  
  
the only bedroom leaving a very startled and clearly upset Shean in his  
  
wake.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Night found the two young men creeping their way through  
  
thankfully dark halls desperate to keep in the shadows. They were both  
  
shielded by black coats which hid weapons and other necessary things.  
  
Gene had a first aid kit in his along with his gun but he had no idea  
  
what the other man had brought with him and didn't feel the need to ask.  
  
There weren't many guards in the section they were making their way  
  
through so Shean hazarded a whispered comment.  
  
"Gene, I'm sorry I upset you before. I was just . . . concerned, you  
  
know?"  
  
Blue eyes, almost navy in the darkness, looked at him with an  
  
intense, studying gaze.  
  
"I know. It's alright, I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just  
  
that I've been waiting so long to get this far . . . I don't want  
  
anything holding me back no matter what."  
  
The older man nodded in agreement.  
  
"I understand. Actually, I feel the same way."  
  
They stopped their quiet conversation as they neared the next  
  
corner, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. They were  
  
getting close to their destination and didn't want to have to back track  
  
if they were spotted. Gene would not let thoughts of their all to  
  
possible capture enter his mind.  
  
They ducked into a dark corner as two guards approached. This  
  
had become a common situation in their mission and by this time the two  
  
were very adept at hiding themselves. The guards came and went without  
  
noticing a thing and Gene and Shean resumed their trek. It wasn't long  
  
until the last corner came into view.  
  
Gene pulled Shean over to the side of the wall.  
  
"This is it," he whispered, leaning out a little. There were two guards.  
  
One was staring off into space, looking like he really did not want to  
  
be there, and the other was snoring loudly, quite obviously asleep. He  
  
noticed the deronine out off the corner of his eye. "What are we going  
  
to do about big mean and ugly over there?"  
  
Shean did not answer him. Instead, he smiled knowingly and  
  
reached into a large pocket of his coat. He pulled out what looked like  
  
a miniature crossbow and a black, square case. He pulled out three small  
  
darts from the case and quickly loaded them into the crossbow. He leaned  
  
over and positioned the gun just around the side off the wall. After  
  
taking careful aim he pulled the trigger three times in rapid  
  
succession. There was no sound but Gene knew that at least one dart had  
  
hit it's mark by the way the black creature before them snarled and  
  
whipped it's head around.  
  
They ducked back around the corner and waited patiently. After a  
  
few minuets, Shean looked out again. He motioned for Gene to fallow him.  
  
Both of the guards and the deronine were out cold.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gene asked quietly as they made their way towards  
  
the door.  
  
"A lot of training." was the only reply he got.  
  
A quick search of the guards provided them with the key to the  
  
thick metal door and, after dragging the bodies a ways down the corridor  
  
and hiding them in the shadows, they unlocked it. They left the deronine  
  
where it was, not wanting to have to detach the chain from the thick  
  
collar it wore around it's neck. With a quick glance at his companion  
  
and a nod, Gene opened the door.  
  
At first, neither of them knew what to do. Inside the large cell  
  
was a very large crowd of people. They were all looking at the two new  
  
arrivals with shock and disbelief. Along one side of the wall was, Gene  
  
hated to admit it, a large pile of dead bodies.  
  
The scent hit him all at once. The stench of humans, both living  
  
and not, was overpowering in this place. Gene nearly choked as he  
  
somehow found the strength to not throw up. Reality seemed to return  
  
then and he immediately began scanning the crown for a familiar pair of  
  
blue eyes. One man from the crowd stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
It was Shean who answered. Gene wouldn't have even if he'd been  
  
asked directly and he suspected that the older man knew why already.  
  
"We're here to help you."  
  
"Are you really?" came an excited voice from the crowd.  
  
"Honest?" came another, "you'll get us out and all that?"  
  
"Yes yes, we'll make sure you all get out of here and we'll take you to a  
  
place where you can get help."  
  
Some people were cheering. Others were crying. Some were even  
  
laughing. Gene strained his ears for a familiar voice as he continued to  
  
search.  
  
"Hey," a young man asked, "who's the other guy with you? What's he  
  
doing?"  
  
"Aah, don't mind him. Gene's just . . . looking for someone. His  
  
partner."  
  
"Ya," Gene said, finding his voice at last, "Jim. He's a little guy,  
  
about this tall . . . " he held up his hand to indicate the boys height,  
  
"blond hair, blue eyes. He's . . . well he's kind of my little brother.  
  
Have any of you seen him? He should be here."  
  
Dread entered Gene's heart as a few people from the crowd sobered  
  
and became downcast once more. The man who'd spoken first looked at him  
  
with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I think I've seen the one you're asking about."  
  
"Is he . . . still here?"  
  
The man lowered his eyes and raised a shaking hand, pointing  
  
towards the far wall and the pile of bodies. Gene's breath caught in his  
  
through and his mind seemed to shut down. On auto pilot, he walked to  
  
the wall and fell to his knees. Some of the dead had their eyes closed,  
  
but some did not and those blank, vacant stares seemed to bore into Gene.  
  
A sudden desire to see his partner once more, no matter the  
  
circumstances, filled him and he began to lift one of the bodies from the  
  
top of the pile. He placed it on the ground almost reverently and then  
  
removed another.  
  
Seeing what he was doing, both Shean and the man who'd spoken to  
  
him about Jim came to help. The other inhabitants of the cell just stood  
  
there, too shocked by all that had occurred to do anything else. Shean  
  
and the man worked together and tried to offer their assistance to Gene  
  
but he would not accept it. Not long after they'd begun, Gene heard  
  
Shean gasp. He looked over just in time to see the green eyed man  
  
lifting a small body into his arms.  
  
Gene couldn't breath. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't  
  
be true. There was just no way. Jim couldn't be . . .  
  
He stood and held out his arms in a wordless command that was  
  
fallowed without question. Shean gently placed Jim's body in Gene's  
  
arms, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
  
Jim was pale, he noted dimly, more so than before. His skin looked almost translucently white . . . bloodless. His lips were a pale blue color and that nearly made Gene break down in hysterical sobs. His eyes, mercifully, were closed.   
  
The tears began to fall and he couldn't find the strength to stop them or even to care.  
  
He fell to his knees and hugged his former partner's cold body to his chest. A small part of his mind told him to get up and get over it or else he'd never stop crying but he shoved that annoying voice away. He didn't care if the sun never rose again, all he wanted to do was cry. Someone needed to cry for Jim. Someone had to care.  
  
So deep and consuming was his sorrow that at first he didn't feel it but then, slowly, a sensation registered in his mind. Something warm was on his neck. Warm breath. Someone was breathing against his neck and there was no one around him. Everyone had stepped away out of courtesy or respect or perhaps just because they didn't know what else to do but give him space.It could only be one thing, but he dared not believe it.   
  
Gene lowered his head and placed an ear against Jim's chest. That's when he heard it. A pulse. Dead people didn't have heartbeats. That meant . . .   
  
"He's alive."  
  
~Owari~  
  
*throws confetti* Yay!!! It's over for now!!! Hurray!!! I wrote a chapter after soooooooooooooooooooooo long! *random people complain about said 'sooooo long' time that they had to wait* Eeh . . . oh ya . . . sorry. --' Really, I am, it's just that life gets in the way of fiction. ;_; I'll try to be more on the ball this next chapter. It won't be quite so hard to write anymore (this was by far the most difficult chapter for me and it probably shows).  
  
Well, at least the expected chapter count has been pushed down a little.  
  
^^ I think there'll probably be one or two more chapters. I still have  
  
my plans for the third story of this arc and judging my reviews (158  
  
YAY!!!!!) it might be a good thing do write.  
  
What do you say people? Do you want the end of the trilogy? (warning,  
  
your opinions may change at the end of this one depending on how you  
  
like/dislike certain mysterious characters that won't go away ^^)  
  
If I get enough responses I'll write it and I can assure you it'll be  
  
shorter and with much more action than this one. ~.^  
  
[1] - Okay, this is a throwback to Tsuzuki Asato from Yami no Matsuei (I  
  
highly recommend this anime as long as you don't mind shounenaii/yaoi).  
  
I wasn't going to use him as a basis originally, but I decided that  
  
Shean needed some fun quirks and Tsuzuki was the perfect one to go to for  
  
them. This is also fun because Shean himself resembles an older Kurosaki  
  
Hisoka (another main character of YnM). ^^ 


	16. The End

Disclaimer;  I dont own Outlaw Star or any of the characters or any of

the other elements of the series.  There, that pretty much covers it.

However, I do own the original characters and situations presented in

this and Boutou Hoshi.  If you want to use them, please e-mail me and I

ll probably let you do it.  Please dont sue me!  Ive only got some old

drawing books and empty pocky boxes anyway so you wouldn't get much.

Okay, Im done.

Dedication;  This story is dedicated to the people whove stuck by me for

the past three months, especially Jade S., Anime Angel, heehee, barbo-

chan, and Trunks.  Also, this is dedicated to my friends Legacy Lost,

Bishexy no Miko, Tamahome no Miko, Shattered Stars, and (especially!) my

sis Blayse!  Thanks you guys! ^-^

~~~What's really going on . . . 

            I'll just say this now and get it over with.  Naruto has consumed my soul.  It's a wonderful anime and an even better manga and it really has taken all my focus and attention away from other things.  Just when it was looking like I could get a little bit off myself back, that part of my soul was consumed my another great new anime, Full Metal Alchemist.  I also recommend this one.  They are both still airing in Japan and fansubs are released on the net (ANBU is the best place to get them).  You can download them on BitTorrent.  Anyway, back to what I was saying.  I recovered a little bit form that too, just enough to separate my heart form my soul so that I could write again, and wouldn't you know it I am now taken by video game bishounen.  Gippal and Baralai (especially Baralai) from Final Fantasy X2 took my heart.  I think they make a great yaoi couple, but then that's just me. ^^  

So you can see how these three obsessions plus my normal college class load (and I have lots of out of class work because I go to an art college) have left little to no time for writing.  I had wanted to start writing a Naruto fic, but even that was swept away in this mad rush of fandom.  Oh well.

I'm making it my goal to get this out before my birthday.  That gives me about two weeks.  I will publish this chapter while I'm still 18, I vow it! *cue dramatic music*  Hey, maybe if I make it really long I can go ahead and end this!  Yay! ^^

Tarian Ch. 16 : 

By: Adakie

            The relief that swept over Gene was nearly tangible.  Jim was alive.  He hadn't failed.  He hadn't lost.  There was still a chance.  Those thoughts alone possessed his mind and gave him the strength to go on.

"What?  That's wonderful!"

            After a few moments the voice over him registered as Shean's.  It was then that Gene remembered where they were.

"We need to get out of here.  Now."

            The older man nodded solemnly and made his way to the back wall.  He pulled something from a pocket in his coat but Gene was to busy gathering Jim into his arms to see what it was.  A few minuets later Shean was ushering everyone to the other side of the large cell and Gene finely understood what he was doing.

He'd set a bomb.

The explosion that rocked the building a few seconds later was minimal at best but got the job done.  A large hole had bee left in the back wall.  Gene could hear shouting and heavy footsteps already echoing through the halls of the old prison.  He found his voice and instructed the crowd in a loud, commanding tone.

"Alright, everybody out!"

            They didn't need further instruction.  The crowd pored out of the prisons new 'back door' into the dark night.  Shean was ahead of them, leading them all to the safe house that he and Rin had prepared.  Gene went after them, making sure that no one went astray.  He kept glancing over his should to see if there was anyone fallowing them but, to his surprise, there was no one.  It didn't take them long to reach their destination.

~*~*~*~*~

            The next few . . . hours . . . or was it days . . . were all a blur of frenzied activity to Gene.  With all the victims they had rescued there was always someone who needed their help.  They had all been treated with the experimental cure Rin had concocted.  Those worst off received it first and none of them had died yet so Gene was fairly certain that it would work.  He'd personally seen to it that Jim was one of the first treated.

            The small portion of his time that was not occupied with cores of one sort or another dragged by at a miserably slow pace.  He would sit in a hard chair by the little cot that Jim had been placed in and wait for the boy to wake up.  Often times he fell asleep in that chair.  Sometime he'd wake up with a blanket around his shoulders and he was never actually sure who put it there.

            Shean had come to talk to him a few times.  He said that the authorities had heard of what they were doing.  Gene had thought that they'd all be arrested for what they'd done, but he was wrong.  They had been thanked for their work, even praised as heroes.  Rin had insisted that they all remain anonymous.  Gene was fine with that, he didn't want recognition anyway.  

            He said that the cure had been taken to other planets and was being distributed to everyone who needed it.  All their work was paying off, or so it seemed.  After all, if they were sending out the experimental cure to other places that must mean it'd worked pretty well.  Gene was glad, but couldn't bring himself to care about it in more than a detached way.  He was focuses on other things.

            He had plans.  When Jim woke up, they were going to get away from this place.  They'd leave and never return.  There were too many bad memories here.  He wanted out.  They'd start fresh; somewhere neither of them had ever been before, someplace small but big enough so that they'd be able to make enough money.  He even had a place in mind.  Sentinal.  It was perfect.  That's where they'd go, when Jim woke up.

~*~*~*~*~

            It was bright.  Too bright.  The light was all consuming, especially compared to the darkness he'd gotten used to.  He had to close his eyes just as soon as he'd opened them.  What was this place?  He didn't understand.

            He tried to open his eyes again, slower this time so that they'd have a chance got get used to the brightness all around him.  After a few tries he could finely hold them open long enough to see his surroundings . . . or at least the ceiling.  It was gray, he noticed, and there was a bright florescent light near him.  No wonder it was so bright.  

"Jim?"

            The voice cut through his confusion.  It was familiar.  It was what he'd been waiting for.  He tried to answer, but his throat was dry and it hurt to talk.  Somehow, he managed.

"A-aniki?"

            He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned his head to the side.  Gene was smiling at him, face wet with tears.  Relief showed clear in his eyes.

'He must have been worried about me,' Jim thought, 'I wonder what happened.'

"Everything's gona be alright now Jim.  We're gona be okay."

            Jim smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.  He knew what Gene had told him was true.  As long as they were together, they'd be okay.

~~~~~~~~~

            The streets of Mar 3 were quiet and calm.  People passed by the little shop on the corner, occasionally glancing in the window to see the news broadcast that the owner always had playing.  More and more people had been taking notice over the past few days.  Reports had been played about the plague that had spread through a few unfortunate planets.  Luckily, thanks to the work of a few renegades from Coriga, a cure had been discovered and was being distributed to all those who needed it.  The reports were now showing interviews of various people from the little planet.  No one knew the names of those few who had saved them and the people themselves refused to give out their information.  There were a few photographs that showed them, but that was the only clue as to their identities.  

            A couple glanced in the window as they passed, their adopted daughter trailing behind them.  She paused to watch the report.  A familiar face flashed on the screen, triggering forgotten memories in her.  The next thing anyone knew there was the sudden sound of shattering glass.  The couple turned in shock and suddenly regretted taking in the supposedly rehabilitated street girl they'd come to know as their daughter.  

The man tried to reach out to her, to hold her down.  That proved to be a mistake.  Neither of them could get away in time.  Blood soaked the front of her white dress and splattered onto her pale face and black hair.

By the time the police got there, Riakie was gone.

~~~~~Owarii~~~~~

Well, there you go! ^^  Tarian is DONE!!!!  FINISHED!!!! COMPLETE!!!  YAY! ^^  And I even put in the teaser to the final part of the trilogy.  Hummm . . . should I even writhe the last part?  I admit that I don't love the series as much as I did . . . but I still love the characters.  Also, the last story will probably be shorter and tie up all my loose ends (it'll blend almost seamlessly with the anime timeline at the end).

Well, I'll let you all decide.  What do you think, should I write it or not?

P.S. – I did what I set out to do and got this out before I turned 19 (I even still have a day left considering I was born in the evening), yay!!! ^^


End file.
